Talk:OpenArena Community Mappack
About one tip One of the "tips" in the "tips" section says: "For Elimination, it's recommended to use the team_CTF_red/bluespawn spawnpoints, so each team has a place of start.". Uhm... I do not completely agree with this. IMHO, having teams spawn in group or not should be let to mapper's taste... I don't find anything strange in Elimination players spawning randomly in a FFA map (I'm not sure about how the old OSP Clan Arena mode did work -speaking of spawning preference-, but it was mostly played in FFA maps.). --The Gig (Contact me) 16:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Without answers, I slightly modified the phrase, to specify that's advisable, but not mandatory. Okay? --The Gig (Contact me) 08:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Pages about each mappack Now that the first mappack is out, it's worth to have its specific infos (most notably, maplist table and credits) in its own page, and not the main OpenArena Community Mappack page. Ideas? OACMP Volume 1? OACMP/Volume 1? OpenArena Community Mappack/Volume 1? Other? And then, we should also create an apposite page for each one of its maps. Again, which pagenames should we use? OACMP/oacmpdm1? oacmp/oacmpdm1? OpenArena Community Mappack/oacmpdm1? --The Gig (Contact me) 13:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really see a need for this. I would leave map-specific pages only for official maps and things related to official OA releases. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 14:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds strange.... Do you mean that, when there will be 10 OACMP packs, there will be 10 "maplist tables" and 10 "credits" sections in a single page? :-/ --The Gig (Contact me) 15:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: After OACMP2 I would like to see all the efforts being directed at helping fromhell getting OA3 released. Check the front page of openarena.ws, it says 2014. It would be a neat idea to see OACMP3 after OA3 is released. Besides, I've promised everyne to learn how to use Blender and finish the Mapping Manual, and with all of this I haven't had time to do so. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 15:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Also, yes, for every OACMP there will be a credits and maplist. That's how it's usually done in a lot of games whose CMPs have pages. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::A page for each package would seem more "clean" to me. Maybe we may wait for more packages completed, however I think we may do it already: that would also divide infos for who wants to partecipate to the next package, from infos for players (about existing packages). Don't you like to separate infos for "developers" from infos for "players"? --The Gig (Contact me) 17:08, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see you created apposite pages for Volume 1 and OACMP DeveloperFAQ. Great! ;-) Although we may decide to do not create specific pages for each map, what about adding at least some thumbnails/screenshots? But I'm not sure about the best way to do so. Adding a column in the table? Creating a second table, with the images? Or maybe using the "gallery" wiki feature? Or just placing a screenshot of this forum post? I'm not sure, maybe the "gallery" option may fit. What's your opinion? --The Gig (Contact me) 08:51, January 17, 2014 (UTC)